Talk:How to make a Gue'vesa article
Have Tau allowed humans to be a part of any caste other than Fire? Have there ever been any septs that fully integrated humans in to the point that they are no longer auxillaries, and are in fact warriors just the same as the Tau? Have humans been allowed to produce tech that would be more fitted to their anatomy? ArcCaptain (talk) 23:13, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Tau arn't the goodie goodies that you just made them out to be. they arn't space commies. they are actually fairly racist, geu'la (humans) are are a race to be conquered and made into auxilaries, they will always be second class citizens. Tau also have never claimed a forgeworld in lore so they wouldn't understand too much about human manufactoring they'd understand human physiology and adjust their technology to work in human hands. but generally Tau even buy into their own propaganda that humans are a backwards super empire that generally is crippled by it's own inability to serve the greater good. lastly the only reasons the Tau have been successful is that their Water(por) caste has made many a human rule succeed from the imperium making a power vacuum the Tau then fill, they get both the world and it's population on their side with little violence and the imperium has to fight their own people, weapons, and the Tau "reinforcements" all at once. add in the fact that the Tyranids have barely payed the Tau the time of day compaired to the Imperium and the Tyranids come from pracically right next to the Tau, and the 13th black crusade is so massive that it's using up all the resources not comsumed by fighting the Tyranid, the Tau are generally safe from any real imperial military responce. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 23:50, November 24, 2014 (UTC) What about hte humans who's subsequent generations have existed on a sept world for 100-200+ years? ArcCaptain (talk) 00:14, November 25, 2014 (UTC) I actually never said Tau were goodie goodie, however, with the given fluff, it's worth noting that it honestly seems to come down to how the sept itself is ruled. For example, some septs allow for Imperial Citizens to worship the emperor as long as it doens't interfere with the Tau'Va, while some outright prohibit it. Another example to look at is the way Farsight treats his humans considering his planets refuse the Caste system in favor of a meritocracy. ArcCaptain (talk) 00:21, November 25, 2014 (UTC) I would honestly just like GW to expand their fluff on them. I can totally understand a world, less than 50-years conquered being treated differently, but people born and raised on Sept worlds? I just can't buy that they would allow humans to be born and raised on a Sept world and just look at them as aliens. But it is what it is until GW expands on it. ArcCaptain (talk) 00:43, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Actually, my third question may have been answered with a yes. Apparently, an ex Inquisitor has piloted a battlesuit in an anthology storyline. So the Tau battlesuits can either allow for human pilots, or humans have had suits made for them...well at least one did. Haha ArcCaptain (talk) 00:55, November 25, 2014 (UTC) like i said, tau can fit their technology to the human physiology i mean it's not that diffrent, but the real issues are that Tau philosophy holds all but Tau as second class, so you're never going to be the same as the Tau, you'll always be a second class citizen. it's something in the lore the Tau got back in 5th edition (i had a tau player friend who had me read the book with him) but humans generally are from how i understand not intigrated into the castes, like the other auxillary races they live seperately but must contribute forces when called upon by the greater good. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 01:18, November 25, 2014 (UTC)